Frozen heart
by Greakfreak
Summary: What happens if Travis disappears for 20 years? When did Conner get old, and where is Katie Gardner!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me. Please just read it with out wanting to kill me. And my ending are almost always bad, so don't diss, plez!**

Travis opened his eyes. Ugh. His father had pushed him into a colorful shadow of some sort. He looked at his watch. He had told Katie he would be right back. It had been 20 minutes. He ran out of his cabin. He saw new faces at camp. "The Hermes son has returned!" Some said. He ignored it and ran to Thalia's tree. Katie was gone. But a man stood there. He was about 30 with curly brown hair and blue eyes. "Hello?" Travis said looking at the man. "Travis? Travis Stoll?" the man asked. "Yeah. Who are you?" "I'm your brother. Conner Stoll." He said running and hugging him. "Conner? It has only been 20 minutes." "More like 20 years!" "Where is Katie?" Conner's look turned from excited to down. "I'll take you to her. I was on my way to visit already." "Ok?" They got into his car and Conner drove Travis to a graveyard. "Why is Katie here?" Travis asked. Conner didn't respond. He just led him to a stone. It had flowers surrounding it. It said a name covered in moss and the last name Gardner. "No. No!" Conner pushed the moss and reveled the name. 'Katie'. "What happened?" Travis asked tears streaming down his face. "10 years happened. You hadn't returned and Chiron announced after months of searching you were M.I.A. Katie came to Thalia's tree every day. On the ten year anniversary, she couldn't take it anymore. She took the knife you gave her, and plunged it into her heart. She whispered to us before she died haunting words I will never forget. "I have plunged the knife into the only thing I have left from him. A broken heart." Conner let out a tear. "She was 27 years old Travis." "Oh my Zeus!" "After she died. Nico pulled strings with her sister. She is now Princess of the underworld. We had 2 years of winter. Demeter was devastated. Persephone gave up 2 of her 6 months of freedom to insure Katie's position. Nico watches over her as well. He rarely returns to the world of the living. What happened to you Travis?" "Dad, he said he needed to insure something. Some future. He was mumbling that kind of stuff. Then he pushed me into this colorful orb. When I stepped out, I met you." "There is one other thing Travis." "What?" "There is a prophecy, for you." "What?" "Chiron told me to keep it safe." Conner pulled out a piece of paper. Travis read it over. "'The boy who has been lost, Will be returned at a cost, to bring the princess of stone, back to her home.' What does that mean?" "I have been stumped for 20 years Travis. Maybe the Prince of Hades can help with that." And with that, Conner walked away. Travis saw an old fountain in the Graveyard. "Nico DIAngelo, Hades." A mist started and an older Nico appeared. "What? Travis?!" "Hey Nico." Travis said shyly. The message was cut off. "Travis Stoll?" He turned around to see a man in his 20s with jet black hair that was to his shoulders. His olive skin bleached white. His eyes cold as night. "Nico?" "It has been a long time Travis." "Conner told me to ask you about the prophecy." "I know about it. Everyone but Katie does." "Can I see her?" "Travis, she is different. She is the princess of stone. Her heart, it is ice cold. She isn't the same Katie she was, she is cold." "Don't talk about Katie that way." Travis said. "You need to save her Travis. That is what the prophecy says." "How do I even get down there? Could you kill me?" "Even if I wanted to, there is a faster way." He put his hand on Travis' shoulder and a shadow consumed them. When Travis could see again, he was at the Styx. Nico put his hood up. He handed Travis a gold coin. Nico put his under his tongue. Travis did the same. Charon took the coins and they floated across the Styx. They got off the boat and they passed the fields of the blessed. The saw two figured sword fighting. "He died a year after you disappeared. He saved her. She died a few years later. The Drakon. Her father's blessing expired." Travis finally recognized them. Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse La Rue. "Is anyone else, down here?" "You mean dead? Every day, 6647 people die Travis. You're friends? No, Percy and Annabeth are raising a son and daughter together. Twins. Daedalus and Zoe. Your brother and Miranda have a son. Travis. He is 8. Will and Nyssa have a daughter named Diamond." "What about you Nico?" "I lost the only girl I loved to the hunt." "Sorry." "It is alright. Speak to Minos, tell him you must speak to the Princess." Nico was absorbed by a shadow and disappeared. Travis walked over to Minos. "I wish to speak with the princess. I must." Minos sent a servant to the  
"What does this foolish mortal want?" Hades asked. "He wishes to speak to the princess." The servant said. "Why does he wish to speak to me?" Katie asked. "He says he knew you in the land of the living." She arose from her throne. She followed the messenger to the waiting chambers. There stood a young 17 year old boy, with curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Yes mortal?" "Katie. It's me. Travis." She snapped her head towards him. "Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes?" "That's me." Her form shifted and instead of the girl in the dark dress, she was a woman with a knife in her chest. "This is what Travis Stoll did to me." "Katie, you have been consumed by the darkness." "Because of you!" Her form returned to the young girl. "Because of you, I took my life at the age of 27! I loved you Travis! You left me to wait for 10 years! I couldn't wait anymore. I am done waiting for you!" "Please Katie…" "It is Princess Katherine of Hades. Leave before I send the Hellhounds to drag you to Tartarus." "Katie. My father dragged me into some portal. To me, I was gone 20 minutes!" "Well, in reality, it looks more like 20 years!" "Katie! There is a prophecy. I must warmth the Princess of stone's heart." "Well, find another Princess. Travis, don't you understand? My heart is gone. When you left, it vanished. When I died, the knife plunged into an empty place. There is no heart to warmth here." She said crying. "Welcome home Travis Stoll." Katie said before turning and leaving. Travis followed her into the throne room. There sat Katie, Nico, Hades and Persephone. "What is this mortal doing in my castle?" Hades boomed. "Hades, not so loud." Persephone said. "Young mortal, what is it you seek? You are not dead, so what mission have you been sent forth on?" "My mission is to bring Katie home." "Young mortal. The princess is home." Katie gave him looks of pure death and darkness. "No, she isn't." "Excuse my interruption my queen, but how do you know what is and isn't my home, moral?" Katie said. "Katie, you are sunshine. You are the bright morning light, a rose. You love fresh flowers and life! You don't belong here!" "My queen has a passion for the same, she is happy here." Said Katie. "Κόλαση κυνηγόσκυλα! σύρετε το θνητό με τις τράπεζες της Στυγός." Katie said. "ανάσχεση" Nico said. "Katie, Travis is right." "No. he broke me, how do you expect him to fix me as well? I will be in my chambers." She stormed out of the room. "Well, I guess we have to let you stay the night. Πάρτε το θνητό σε έναν ενιαίο χώρο." The hellhounds turned calm and rubbed their heads against Travis' hands. They led him to a room. He saw it had once been a girls room. The room had flowers everywhere, but they wereall dead. He laid in the bed and felt under the pillow. He pulled out a jacket. '"Katie, I have to run to my cabin for a minute, could you hold my jacket?" he said, draping the coat on Katie's shoulders. "Yeah, I really do look like a coat rack!" She joked' That was the last time he had seem her smile. "What are you doing in this room?" said a voice. He turned to see Katie out of her floral dress and in jeans and shirt. Her hair toppling down her back with flowers in it. "Katie…" "No, I need to speak with you." "OK." "Tell me why." "I was getting ready to give you this," "He pulled out a golden band. "I wanted to promise you your dreams. But I was interrupted. I heard my father in my head sound urgent. So I excused myself from you, and I ran into my cabin. He was there mumbling stuff like save the future or whatever. He pushed me into a colorful, thing and when I pulled myself out. It had been 20 years." I stood up. She unperched herself from the door frame. She walked around me. "I see that is why you haven't aged." "Why haven't you, or Nico?" "We project the age we chose to be. He prefers the young look. I prefer to look like a time where I was happy. I actually look like this." Her form switched into a woman who was super skinny and pale. Her long hair cut short. "After you went missing, I couldn't do anything, eat, drink, I was surprised I was actually alive. I had to take depressants and Conner kept track so I didn't overdose. I lived with him and Miranda. I couldn't live without you Travis. My life was empty without you. I had nothing to live for, so I ended it." Her form switched back to her 17 year old look. "Travis!" She ran and hugged him. She cried hard. "You cannot stay. Lord Hades doesn't approve. But feel." She moved his hand to her heart and he felt warmth and a small beat. "I am dead, the dead have a small beat. You did it Travis." "Come with me." "I can't. My place is here. I am dead. You live Travis. You have healed me. Travis the prophecy says I have to be home. I am." she put her hands on his chest." "I will always be home. In you." She leaned in and kissed him. As soon as there lips touched Travis feel. He feel into darkness. He hit a wooden floor. He was in his cabin. He got up and sprinted to Thalia's tree. When he got there a young girl was there. "Katie!" "Hey Travis. What's wrong? Did something happen?" he hugged her tight. "Nothing happened. Nothing at all." Travis mumbled against her. "Travis? Are you ok?" she wiped tears from his eyes. "Fine, I'm fine. But never leave me. Please. I can't promise the world like an Apollo kid, but I can promise you I will love you forever. I know were only 17, but I want to make sure you know I love you. Will you some day, marry me?" He held out the simple gold band. Katie hugged hm tight. "Of course. Travis. I love you so much." He took her hand and slipped the ring on. "This ring will never come of my finger." She said hugging him tight.

**Again, my endings are bad. Hope you enjoys at least some. Don't flame me! If you have a ****_Constructive_**** comment, I would love to here it!**

**Bye guys!**


	2. QuestionsAnswers

**I was asked by a guest, and I thought I should clear this up. **

**Travis wasn't dreaming, it really happened, Hermes pushed him into a portal/shadow/time vortex thing to change the future. Once he had completed his quest, he was returned to his own time. So no, it wasn't a dream. **

**Any other questions about this fanfic or any other one, I would be glad to help.**


End file.
